random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Drive Me CRAZY!
Bowser & Jr. Everything. Mochlum's Things *Politicians (all of them) *Flame wars *People *You 'Master ventus' *'Nintendo Fanboys' - I can't stand them, I like Nintendo as much as the next guy. But seriously Nintendo is not the only good gaming company and Sony, Microsoft and Ubisoft did not steal practically everything that they have ever made. *When people say that Generation I of Pokemon was the only good one, and the others suck. (maybe they should play some of the best Pokemon games before putting the nostalgia goggles on) **This same thing also goes for the Pokemon anime, which I personally think has gotten "stale" over the years. *95% of Family Guy, don't get me wrong or anything Family Guy is a funny show, but it's mainly the fan-base I hate. **Everyday on the way home from school, a bunch of first graders are talking about Family Guy and acting like they know what's going on, this is also the reason I prefer American Dad now because first graders don't watch American Dad. *The guy on IGN who says that Kingdom Hearts "sucks", but it doesn't have to. **This creator of the article apparently thinks that all the worlds that aren't Disney are poorly written. **The creator of the article also says after six games the story of Kingdom Hearts is so muddled and confusing that's it's hard to even remember what the point is. (the story is not confusing, if you fully played Dream Drop Distance you'll realize all the "plot-wholes" are filled in) **The creator also says, each new character gets less relatable. And I'm sure it was really relatable to know some girlwho's not even you're girlfriend get killed. (not hating on FF though) *Nickelodeon, I can really only enjoy T.U.F.F Puppy and Legend of Korra now. Anything else I actually enjoy on Nick was stuff from the 90s and Early 2000's. **Justin Beiber, I don't hate him for the same reason everyone else hates him (annoying, can't sing, etc) I hate him because people make him seem like he's the best thing since sliced bread even though there have been many teen pop-stars with a "boy-ish cute smile" (like Aaron Carter, Cody Simpson). *Kids American Cartoons as of right now. Their not funny'and just 'plain stupid unlike older shows that were actually funny and tolerable. This is why I mainly stick to Anime, which I enjoy doing. NintendoChamp89's Things *MLP *Butthurt fans on DeviantArt Tornadospeed's Things people who don't own the entirety of Seinfeld on DVD Gray Pea Shooter *Poilticesuns (democates) *cough* Movie games *Cough* *Buillies *People who think there can be a *coughs alot* Utopia Society *Cough* *Coughs alot lot more* *Greedy poilitions *MC DONALDS (There food might taste good but do you really know what lurks beetween thoses sesemy buns?) *RICH PEOPLE *People who use middle class and senior citezens to make there money *People who just don't get it(AKA the people that will bother you for a long time sort because they want a refund) *Idiots They irk me *Not old video games... they rock *COUGH* Socity *Citys *Non Portal Lovers *STUIPED TEEN SHOWS! *No Instuctions *People inturuppeting my private time alone *(Above) Only count IRL *Being nice to people you dislike(I can't do it) *Most people in general (Only because they don't understand ma LANGUAGE RANDOMNESS) *Not enough tanks... *GIMME A COOKIE *[]::::::::[]:::::::::::::::) *(More to come) Altenate Phineas *﻿When I bite into a Pear and it feels like i'm eating an Apple. *Lots of memes (Just being Honest) *A certain something spammed across this Wiki... *New Disney Excluding Phineas and Ferb *''SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!'' *Not being able to finish projects I actually want to do. *SCHOOL AGAIN! *More Coming Soon Redsox1099 *﻿Crappy Movie Games: (coughcough, ET, coughcough) *Dora the Explorer: Can you tell me something that's worse than this show? (Beat) That's right! Nothing! *McDonald's: Two words, EV-IL *The Problem Solverz: 'Nuff said. *People who swear: WTF(ried Chicken) *Dinkleberg....: Again, 'Nuff said. *New Spongebob Episodes: Excluding some that are pretty dang good. To be Continued.... UMG *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *People who get butthurt over everything. (AKA 95% of The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase) *People who obess over hating Justin Bieber for no reason other than his songs *When there's a "Coming up on Show" or "Tonight on Show" part on the beginning of a show. It spoils it imo. I literally mute it and look away. ....What? *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. *The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanbase. KingOfSpriters13 *The RPG (which I was left out of) *Random-ness Wiki News (ditto) *The Bunker (left out of 'till 2.0, but we never did 2.0) *that MS Paint showdown with ACF (again, we never did it) *When Dan ignores my ideas/complaints/whatever (I'm sick of your bullsh*t. Go find yourself a new spriter) CompliensCreator00 *S&K: I know I like Pokemon and stuff but he overobsesses with it. Way too much. I just can't stand it. *The fact that Complipedia isn't doing so good right now, and I want new users but none will come. *Swearing: Maybe except for . I'm okay with that one. I'll just let it slip but not the others. *How real platypi might not make Perry's Chatter. *Teenager shows: This is excluding iCarly and Victorious. *Stuff that tries to get rid of Doofenshmirtz: WHY DOOFENSHMIRTZ? DO PERRY INSTEAD! *The fact S&K is below me............................... wait...................... let me squeeze something in.... Doofenshmirtz *There. That's good. *More soon..... or not S&K *﻿Ripoffs of awesome stuff (Digimon = Pokemon, Mega Blocks = Lego, DSi = DS Lite) *Bad words (Mild words like darn are okay) *When stupid stuff gets it's own stupid video game *6 Year old movies (Toy Story and others) *Pokemon haters (Even Tpffan5196) *When I am trolled by a Pokemon/Sonic hater *When I get hacked *Shows from Disney Channel as of 2007 *When Mochlum hates Spongebob (I like spongebob) *Colors other than Red (RED IS BEST) *When shows copy Pokemon *When you guys say Tuff Puppy is a Perry ripoff *When people tell me to stop liking Teletubbies (Energysteven of YT told me to stop watching Teletubbies) *Stuff trying to get rid of May *When Tpffan said Pokemon sucks on the Cartoon Network page *You guys hating Disney Teens *You guys hating my sick dance moves. Faves3000's Things *Spongebob H8ers.ITS NOT WRONG IF I LIKE SPONGEBOB! *The fact that I can't even own an ATARI2600 YET!!!! *Good Luck Charlie.What do ya get when when you mix: **A fame-driven mom **A stupid,shallow dad **An annoying troublemaker **An even more annoying,retarded teenager **A baby who's name is in the title BUT IS BARELY NOTICED IN THE SHOW **An annoying teen who has WAY to many romance problems,and the shows mostly about? *When my Nintendo Power(A magazine) is late! *Im forced to watch movie I dont even like *When I miss new episode JUST BECAUSE I SLEPT IN *When you get only 3 presents for your birthday/christmas. *When 8-Year olds get annoying(Im not gearing this toward anyone certain) *Getting beaten up by big brothers. *How twisted my mind is(The side effect of too much internet) *THE FACT THE MCDONALDS DOSNT SERVE A CERTAIN BREAKFAST ITEM ANYMORE *Luigi Haters!I know he can get a little cowardly,BUT WHAT DID HE DO WRONG THAT MAKES HIM UNLIKABLE!? Thatanimeguy Things *﻿Getting killed as a Tank (left 4 Dead) without even getting an incaptation *Being killed by Hunter (or Smoker or Jockey or Charger) while eveyone else just walks away *2pac Haters *Biggie Hatters *The Bible (sometimes) *My sister *Anti-cursing people *FCC *When I can't use the computer *When i can't use my Xbox *When I can't go to my friends *My parents *Tutor work (F**king Terrible) *Every teen show on Nick and Disney Channel *How i can't get brekfast menu in the afternoon * Racists *Racists in polotics *Kim Kardasion Hatters *Being Cock-Blocked (Mind my french) *Stero-typical Mexicans *When my sister steals my phone *Cowboys (football) fans *Eagles (football) hatters *The fact im not even half-way done *Why Banjo-Koozie on Xbox Arcade is so expensive (1200 points?!) *Being a retart(witch i am mostly all the time) *How no one this no who Ness is *Overrated critics *Not having enouth weed in the house (I usualy have a 0 % average) *geting rejected *loosing in a FARMING game *When I play Pokemon after a long time i find out: my team is realy underleveled, I have a pokemon who has terrible stats, or I didn't save since last time *Unpopularity *When people call you a petifile (just because you look like your dad who looks like he killed atleast 15 people) *Crappy Endings *Corny Yo Momma jokes *Corny Chuck Norris jokes *How have to go to football practice EVERYDAY (It gets into my social-life) *Rick Ashley * Having NO TIME at all *Why Rare got so F*** up lately *What!? Half Life 2 ep. 3, Left 4 Dead 3, Portal 3, and Team Fortress 3 haven't even been anounced yet? Bullcrap!!! *The fact Valve dosn't make a series past the 2 mark (read above) *When is the freakin' Apacolypse! *12/12/2012 (or is it 21? You know what, I don't give) *Spongebob (Nower days) *TBA AwesomeCartoonFan01's Things *School *Justin Bieber (Do I HAVE to say how MUCH I hate him?) *Rated A for Awesome (A TOTAL copy of Phineas and Ferb) *Fox News and CNN (THEY LIE) *Friday (What Mochlum said) *Mondays (unless it's summer vatcation) *Boredom (Duh!) *Most of Disney Channel (except P&F and Fish Hooks) I HATES THE TEEN SHOWS! IT'S THE SAME THING EVERYTIME: High school, boyfriends, etc. IT'S STUPID! *Most of Mickelodeon (except Penguins of Madagasgar) *Commericals (Come ON, EVERYONE hates these) *Creepypastas (Well MOST of them.) *Waiting (I don't have much patience nowadays) *CelestiaxDiscord (Just......WTFUDGE?!) *Oh MAN, theres more to come..... Abbeybunny's Things *Every single Disney Channel shows (except "Phineas and Ferb", and "Fish Hooks") (Come on, ALMOST everything on Disney Channel is teen garbage.) *Problem Solverz on Cartoon Network (Never saw it before, but I tell you, if I even watch 1 teensy part of it, i'll stop watching it.) *Some Creepypastas (Only some, not all.) *Some of "The Amazing World of Gumball" episodes (They don't seem good enough.) *Corny jokes (Like "Why did the banana split?" "Why?" "Because he split his peel!") *Justin Bieber (He SHOULD be called Dustbin Beaver.) *Bratz (Too realistic.) *Cartoon Network reality shows (Come on, it's called CARTOON network, not Reality Network!) *Mario and Sonic games that give you seisures (I mean the very old ones.) *Really old Mario and Sonic shows (Except the ones that are used for Youtube Poops.) *Some "Spongebob Squarepants" episodes (Like Thing I Hate #4, they don't seem good enough.) *Dolls (Except American Girl dolls.) *Baby Dolls (Just hate em'.) NermalTheBunny's Things *The World's Hardest Game (This game is hard.) *All of that teenagers shows on Disney Channel. *Dora the Explorer (On Nick Fanon Wiki) *Thomas and Friends (On Nick Fanon Wiki) *LT Fan *Rip-offs Things (Rated A for Awesome = Phineas and Ferb, Antz = A Bug's Life, Nick Jr. = Disney Jr.) *The Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Spamming *Trolling *Swearing (I only say crap and frickin.) *Rest of Pokemon (I hate it) *Live-Action Shows on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. *Live-Action Shows on Disney Channel. *If MarioPhineas76 hated school (I love school) Rawrlego's Things *The ponies that make Fluttershy cry. THIS is why I am not a fan of Scootaloo that much anymore. *Spike in "It's About Time" *Pony/Brony Haters. Even if they're not my friends, I willl love and tolerate but is there something wrong with these people? *Using "then" instead of "than" *I CAN'T SLEEP IN! Zargy's load of dislikes and other crap *youtube videos that are slices of shows taped right off of the T.V, that have misleading titles, that are slideshows, that are of crap that no one give a f*** about, ect. *MLP FIM *alot of other things already added to the lists. *that one thing *you Livin' in a fun house *i don't even watch this channel. Jondanger23 *Every thing Moon Snail I had a separate page for this long ago and I don't know why so lemme just redo this *Me *Adventure Time *My shitty lower back that cramps when I stand up for more than 5 minutes *Bigotry of all types *People that refer to everything that's the slightest bit progressive as "SJW". *Animal abuse *Nostalgia freaks and purism. *The overration of sex in culture, including the hypersexualization of everything. *Extreme heat. *PvZ Heroes, and what EA has done to the game in recent times. *The (And I know y'all hate this term) "CalArts style". *A few memes (Such as, for recent examples, Spaghet, Momo, Bowsette and Moth memes) *Pedophilia, Incest, and the use of it in shipping. *Cucumbers *Shitty profanity filters *Summer, and the amount of bugs that appear during that time *Prioritizing tradition over everything *The idea of "Sacred Cows" (Things that if you even slightly hint at having a few problems with it, you get torn apart) *Banana Strings, and that needle thing at the bottom of a banana. *The fact that my favorite Puyo Puyo character is always shipped with my least favorite Puyo Puyo character *BI ERASURE. MissingNo. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.'' (okay bronies, don't get butthurt...) *''Every Live-Action show on CN.'' Level Up is too boring to watch, and Incredible Crew looks like it's 15-30 minutes of random humor (and not the funny kind). *''Night.'' Seriously! It's so dark it gets hard to see, and I feel so much gloomier around it. Not to mention that night signals the end of the day, and I really don't want to sleep some days. *''Dinkleberg...'' *''Justin Bieber haters.'' They keep saying "Look at this crap, LOOK AT IT!" and it gets on my nerves! We know it's bad! If you hate him, stop talking about him! Not to mention the annoying "JB is a girl" thing... *''Justin Bieber lovers.'' They keep flaunting their love and saying "Listen to his music, LISTEN TO IT!" and it gets on my nerves! We have different tastes in music! So knock it off! *''Idiots.'' Who doesn't? *I'll add more soon... NyanGir * Mean People * Lag * Trolls * Lists * Idiots (To make the best of idiots, don't correct them. They'll learn one day...) * When people call me stupid (I have autism and ADHD. It's hard to do things.) * Live-action on CN (IT'S CALLED CARTOON NETWORK, NOT RUIN CARTOONS WITH LIVE ACTION NETWORK.) * Bad covers or remixes of songs (Like you look up your favorite song and all you get is stupid cover, remixed, and live versions) * Commercials * People who do things without asking, or when they ask and then do it without even hearing your response * Rap music (I can hardly understand it, and a lot of them seem to be about really bad things) * Spelling/grammatical errors (I see something that doesn't look right, and it really bothers me. Don't do it on purpose to annoy me.) * School (Everyone's an idiot.) Lulz *Bullies (I'm bullied in my previous school, that's why I transferred to an another school) *Amazing World of Gumball Haters (I don't hate Faves.) *'RABID' Anti-Bronies *Anti-Fallers (I don't hate Rawr.) *Phineas and Ferb Haters *'ALL '''the Disney Teens *Teen Beach Movie *Teen Beach Movie *Teen Beach Movie *'ALL the Disney "Teen" Movies *Teen Beach Movie *Teen Beach Movie *Rated F For '''FAIL *Rated A For Awful (Note: RFFF and RAFAwful are the same thing: *drum roll* Rated A For Awesome.) *'JUSTIN BIEBER'. (He's the main enemy and truly the cancer of the Internet.) *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers (This is too long.) *Belibers *'ALL 'autotuned artists (I'm not satisfied to Ke$ha, I still like some of her music.) *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Justin Bieber *Belibers *Justin Biebers *Belibers *Justin Bieber *Belibers *Justin Bieber *Belibers *Justin Bieber *Belibers Aaaaannnd *drum roll* *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Anti-Trekkies *Star Wars Haters *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Belibers *Rabid anti-bronies on other websites who say MLP:FiM is "for little girls" (What the f ? It doesn't look like it's for little girls...) (To avoid confusion, I'm a pegasister. I just hated EqG for not being worldwide. So,) *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Annoying anti-bronies *Bronies who think Equestria Girls is a "movie" *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls *PewDiePie Haters *Wikipedia putting Equestria Girls in movie-related articles (WTF***?) *Trolls *Belibers *Twilight (not Sparkle... The book/movie series, plz.) *Twilight fans *The Twilight fan-base *No Equestria Girls Soundtrack/Original Soundtrack (OST) *EqG NOT being released worldwide *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *Twilicorn Haters *So-called "bronies" saying Equestria Girls "ruined" the show and humanized ponies Dubodekah *Bieber *Pop music *People that prefer pop to metal *Courtney Wynne (flipping bully asshole) *R.E. *My sister(s) *Geography *The Head of Morriston Primary *African chocolate maker boys being whipped by bike chains *People not calling me bus online *Obsessive bronies *Some girl named megan and her ugly ass friend *People that think shadow would be a clone of sonic in ssb4 *Druggys *Annoying orange *Elmo's dad *Sues voice in sooty *FREAKIN' SMART CLOTHES! *Losing at video games *TrueLedgen on M:AA wiki KirbiMiroir *Repeated swearing *Terrible music *People who somehow like terrible music *Life in general Halogen *You. Fuck you. Mozart999 * Tiktok * Loud noise * Being stuck on a problem * People being stupid * Genwunners * BringBackNationalDex * The Minions movie * Norm of the North * Most rap * Most pop * Techno * EDM * Opinion bashing * Cringe culture * The Twilight books * Discrimation * Hate speech * Abuse * Incest * Pedophilia * Soft fruits * Copypastas with emojis * Torture * Dead memes * Speech 100 * Drama * Manny Heffley * Bootlegs * Discord bots as automods * Cold food getting on my teeth * Political extremists * Religious extremists * Jojo Siwa * The Breadwinners * Sanjay and Craig * Teen Titans GO! * Offensive jokes and memes * Most popular YouTubers * Bullies PizzaPizzaYumYum * Lil Xan being on number 2 on The Worst Rappers of All Time by HipHop-IQ. Madi * Babies crying * Nick Jr. showing commercials during their shows. * Nick showing commercials after the theme song. * People being stupid * The r-word. (You know which one) Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Reviews Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Spongebob Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:LEGOs Category:Awesome clocks Category:Dinkleberg... Category:For Teh Lolz Category:For Teh Lulz